dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Hegan's Path/Misc.
Deleted Information, missions. *''' - There should of been clothes decision, to choose what clothes you want to wear in your missions. It was deleted before starting work on the series. Reasons: Too many missions, needed to work on skins, etc. '''* - Matthew Hegan had to look like Oscar's skin, but it was changed after the first episode. Reasons: That skin fits Oscar more than Matthew. *''' - Jerry Sandrez had 3 skins, but now it has only 2 since episode 2. Reasons: The third skin was useless. '''* - Xon had more than 1 skin, but now he has only his 1 skin, main skin. Reasons: Other skins were useless. *''' - Xon's crew had to be Wu Lee's Triads, but it was changed before starting to work on the series. Reasons: The Triads fits Xon's Crew more perfectly. '''* - In the mission "Friendly Drive", you had to race Oscar and Maria. It was deleted before making the series. Reasons: DYOM problems, cannot make a race properly... especially with bikes. *''' - Before the making the series, it had to be over 600 missions. Now since Episode 3 it's around 300-500 missions. Reason: Decisions make it... '''* - "Avispa Country" members should of been main gangs, but they only appear in mission "One Last Favor" since Episode 3. Reasons: Useless gang, doesn't fit into the story. *''' - Gerard Giodaci had to appear as a mission giver, but it's deleted now since before making the series. Reasons: Useless antagonist, if he gives missions it would not fit into the story. '''* - There should of been a decision which one to kill either Gerard or Jerry. It's deleted now since before making the series. Reasons: It would ruin whole story if Jerry dies. *''' - Act 1 had to have more than 3 episodes. Now it has only 3 since Episode 2. Reasons: No more missions were available to make in San Fierro, it had to move on. '''* - Maria Wookers had to die instead of Oscar Hegan, now it's the other way around. Reasons: Maria would make more help in the future missions, than Oscar. *''' - Maria's main enemy had to be a some Italian. He is now deleted. Reasons: Useless antagonist. '''* - In the first decision, car decision, it had to have 5 cars to choose, now it's only 3 since before making the series. Reasons: Too many cars to decide. *''' - Wu Lee had to die along with Oscar, but now he dies in Act 2. Reasons: Wu Lee will give more missions in Act 2. '''* - Xon had to be killed before Episode 9, now he dies along with Russians/Italians in Episode 10. Reasons: Xon IS the main antagonist of the series, why not kill him in the end? *''' - Oscar Hegan was made to not die and survive until Episode 10, now he dies in Episode 3. Reasons: Making his death in the third episode will make it look more dramatic. '''* - Cop Run mission was removed from Episode 3 after EP2. Reason: Useless mission. *''' - Episode 4 title had to be "Love Lost", now it's "A New Beginning". Reason: Love Lost doesn't fit. '''* - Episode 5 title had to be "Thugs Turf", now it's "Gang Wars". Reason: Thugs turf doesn't fit. * - Episode 6 title had to be "Moving On", now it's "Finishing Bussiness". Reason: Moving On doesn't fit. Category:Misc. Category:Topics by LeonCJ